Beneath The Waves
by EKMothHarper
Summary: Cecil reflects on her relationship with Sai Sici. Short fic, Please Review!
1. Cecil's Heart

Beneath the Waves  
  
~ This is a story form Cecil's point of view about the situation w/ Sai Sici~  
That day, when I left for the colonies was bittersweet. I Cecil Holgar, would be happy to return home to my nation but sad to be leaving my one time love. What can I say? I'm a teenager, I fall in love, but somehow this didn't feel like, puppy-love anymore. It felt different it felt real.  
  
I was sad when my brother was defeated, very sad, but I couldn't help but feel that pang of relief when the match was over. Both my brother and my so called boyfriend were alright. After that I don't know what I was feeling, it all seemed to unreal. I didn't want to leave Neo-Hong Kong, but then his words came flooding back to me, those words he said before the match.....  
  
"So you're going to go easy on us because you think we're going to lose." " Cecil, it's not that....." " Well then what is it?" " Mermaid Gundam is in pretty bad shape, if it gets destroyed then you'll have to return to you nation. And, and then, I might never see you again."  
  
He didn't want me to leave, but I had too. I had to leave him behind. I now can only hope that he wins the Gundam Fight so I can see him again. Even if he doesn't love me anymore I would love to have him as my friend. If he didn't love me, I don't think I would be able to get over him. There's just something about him that I just can't explain with words. When I'm around him I'm at ease, like something is telling me that he's the one. It's too early for all that though. After all, I'm only 16.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I left for the colonies the next day, defeated and in the dumps. The one thing that I didn't want to happen happened. We were leaving. What could I expect Sai Sici was an excellent fighter and member of the Shuffle Alliance, and I was the sister to the defeated fighter of Neo-Denmark. It really helped that he came to say good bye. I guess he really does care. That's a good thing right? Besides, I know that I'll eventually see him again. It isn't the end of the world.  
  
Traveling home to the colonies wasn't easy, especially with my brother breathing down my neck the whole time. He was constantly, making jokes about his baby sister being in love, but I'm not a baby anymore. I'm not sure he realizes that. He just kept asking me questions. He was asking me all about my "boyfriend" and when I was going to see him again. I mostly ignored him but I told him I would see him after the Gundam Fight was over. Hans left me alone after that. I'm glad, no offense to him, but it's not easy to talk about boys with brother. It just feels awkward.  
  
Half the time we were traveling I was thinking of my life and how alone I was in the world. Let's look at the facts, my parents are dead and since I follow my brother around, I don't have a lot of friends. Sai Sici is one of the few I have. I'm glad that I have him at least. I wonder if he knows how important he is too me. I hope I'm important to him. Hey, what can I say? I'm a teenager, I fall in love. But I don't fall in love often, although many people say I'll be a real knockout when I grow older. Personally, I'd like to wait and keep my baby sweet face for a while. I'd like to be innocent for a while longer, just a while though.  
  
We finally reached the colonies. It was the same as I remember, artificial. Earth was so much more beautiful than this piece of astro- turf, but hey, home is home. We reach our house and the first thing I unpack is a picture of Sai Sici. I guess this is what it feels like to be in love. You feel completely alone and separate from the rest of the world. Who knows, someday I'll be reunited with Sai Sici, but until then, this is more then just a crush. This is more than just puppy-love, this is real. It feels real, and I bet it is. I hope it is, because if it's not I think I just might disappear beneath the waves of grief in my heart. But hey, I'm more than just a teenager, I'm a young women, in love with a young man. Oh yeh, I am more than just a teen in love. 


	2. Sai Sici's Soul

Beneath the Waves  
  
~Chapter 2- Sai Sici's Soul~  
  
When I saw her it was strange. I felt some feeling I've never felt before. I felt ......infused, or confused. I was unsure of my surroundings. Was I in love? But, how? Is this what it's like to be with the person you think is the one? Why does love have to be so confusing? Half of me wants to run away from her in fear, but the other half wants to be around her all the time. why can't I make up my mind about her? Why can't I make up my mind about that mermaid of a girl, Cecil.  
  
What was I thinking? My match with Mermaid Gundam was only a few days away, and were was I? I was in a street restaurant cooking and enjoying my company with Cecil.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
He came.  
  
Hans Holgar. Cecil's brother. How was I supposed to know she was related to him. The playing field was a whole lot different now. Now, I have competition. Who will she chose to side with? Me, or her brother, the decision is hers and hers alone, that's why I ran. I ran away because I knew who she would chose. She would chose her brother. I didn't want her to see my disappointment. Little did I know that she was planning something of her own.  
  
Later that day, I was sitting by the water when she came up to me. I was so happy that she came, but then.......she slapped me.  
  
I thought it was all over then.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
She was just trying to bring me back to my senses. I knew then it wasn't over, it was just beginning. Whether or not I won or lost, it didn't matter, she would always be there for me, but hey bro, got his girl, why can't I get mine? What makes me any different from him? All I got to do is stand up and tell her that I love her. I never did tell her, I don't know why. Guess, it's easier said then done.  
  
Someday I will tell her that I love her, for now I'd better hope she can read my actions because it's not coming out anytime soon. I'm glad that I love Cecil, even if I can never tell her. Until the day when I do tell her, I must wait and hope that she doesn't fall in love with someone else, because if she does, then my heart will just break. I surprised she even loves me. Let's face it I'm not exactly normal, or average. In fact I'm kind of weird. But, if it's okay with her it's fine with me.  
  
I did defeat Mermaid Gundam, and now Cecil must leave for her nation. I hope she understands that I never wanted her to leave. Things like this just happen. I never meant to defeat her brother, heck, if it was up to me I would never fight against him, but she wanted me too. So I did. And I never regret making that decision. It was an awesome fight and it proved to me that there are fighters out there as good as the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
It came as quite a shock to find out I'd won, but I was happy that his last match in the Gundam fight was one he wanted to fight in. I almost chickened out. I eventually came though, fashionably late of course. But I didn't come without a some helpful recognition from Cecil (aka, a slap). I came crashing back to reality then, I realized that if she was going to go home, then she wanted to go home with a bang. Cecil is one of those girls who won't let you defeat them without a fight, that's what makes her the perfect girl for me.  
  
She left the next day, but she kissed me. I guess that proves she really does love me. I hope Chibidee doesn't make a big deal out of this because I don't' think I would be able to take the pressure. In fact, I hope the monks I stay with don't find out. I hope she doesn't forget me because I know I'll know I'll never forget her. I'll never forget that spunky, soft- spoken beauty I've come to love and know. I'll never forget that mermaid of a girl. I'll never forget you, Cecil. 


End file.
